


we're all just at the middle phase of our projects

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>introspection is a learned skill and identity is a long journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all just at the middle phase of our projects

**Author's Note:**

> quickly hashed out, barely edited and posted a week later. this is mostly me trying to work out how i feel about the interaction between souji and his personae and their interactions as a whole with his social links.

When Souji sees Naoto standing on the riverbank, he knows that this is where he's meant to be. Not in the way that he feels when he’s in the world inside the tv, but in a similar cosmically important sense. Naoto is still (Narukami feels Atropos pushing forward in his mind, carrying whispers of _she, help her, guide)_. Dimly, Souji realizes that the last time he saw Naoto this still was in her dungeon.

Yu comes to a stop beside Naoto, settling into a comfortable position and further into his own mind. Conversations with Naoto aren’t easy, most of the time. Unlike with the others, especially Kanji, understanding comes slow. He feels Atropos, there on the edge, almost trying to overtake his self, vibrating with surprising energy.

He hears Naoto move more than he sees it happen, the quiet scratch of wool and the scuff of shoes on the ground. She’s turned to face him partially, Atropos murmurs something about being unable to fully face truth.

“Do you know what it’s like to be remade, Souji?”

Of course, Souji thinks. At this point, he barely remembers the Before, the time when he almost couldn’t feel the steel that tempers his spine now. Before he could call upon gods and mythical beasts to guide him to the truth. (Far back in his mind he feels Odin shift, the barest brush of lightning racing down his spine.) He remembers the _contactpaincontract_ and the now familiar weight of Izanagi laying across his shoulders. Most importantly, he thinks of the intense longing and dread that Izanagi feels when he looks into the fog.

When he speaks, it’s with the weight of gods and beasts pushing him forward, “Yes, I do.” Even without the help Atropos provides, he can almost see the shift occurring in Naoto ( _he_ , whispers Atropos, a surprised and pleased feeling curling around in his psyche). He reaches out, slow and steady, his palm landing on Naoto’s shoulder. Souji squeezes his shoulder, his next breath in is almost synchronized with Naoto’s sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at crownarchival if you wanna talk or something


End file.
